


Sunday Kind of Love

by straeon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Robert/Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Kind of Love

“You still here?” Robert entered the kitchen, still in the tracksuit bottoms he’d slept in, with a t-shirt hastily pulled on. He yawned and wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist from behind as he was making his coffee.

“Where else would I be?” Aaron asked.

“Work?” Robert said quizzically. “What time is it?” Robert didn’t keep as much minute track of the days and time since he’d become self-employed and was staying upstairs of the pub till he got back on his feet.

“Still too early. ‘Specially for a _Sunday_.”

“Oh.” Robert yawned again and scratched his messy hair, moving to lean on the counter next to Aaron, who couldn’t help but smile at the sight, especially Robert’s smile. Lately, his smiles were so much lighter and more genuine, even if they mostly were only for him. “You’re so grumpy in the morning. It’s adorable.”

Aaron scoffed and moved to sit down by the table.

“Why are you up again?” Robert placed his hands on his shoulders softly.

“I’m helping Mum … with… something. In a bit.” Aaron took a long sip of his coffee.

Robert chuckled and leant down, wrapping his arms around his front. Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes, wondering how he was meant to drink his coffee like this. The only response that got was Robert wrapping his arms tighter, rubbing his collarbones and placing a messy kiss on his ear.

“Do you have to?” Robert murmured.

“I promised, didn’t I?”

“You could… go later.” Robert moved his kisses long Aaron’s neck, grasping along his torso appreciatively over his shirt.

“I dunno,” Aaron sighed, giving in and leaning back lazily against Robert. Smiling against him, Robert playfully bit the skin of his neck, followed by a kiss on the same spot, bringing an appreciative “Mm” from Aaron’s lips.

“Wait, stop” Aaron said, sitting up and pulling away. “I can’t meet Mum with a hickey.”

“Who says ‘hickey’ anymore?” Robert asked as he stood up.

“People still say hickey, you’re just getting too old to keep up.” Aaron raised his eyebrows at his lover, who scoffed but let it go.

“C’mon, you’re obviously useless in the morning, how much help will you be?” Robert teased.

“ _I’m_ useless?” Aaron smirked. “You know your shirt’s inside out, and on backwards, right?”

“No, it’s-“ It was, Robert saw as he looked down, and he sighed.

“That’s adorable,” Aaron said as he stood up in front of Robert. “C’mere,” Aaron smiled as he started to pull his shirt off.

“Hey,” Robert resisted. “It’s cold!”

“Well, if you could dress yourself,” Aaron teased.

“I’m surprised you can reach,” Robert said as he lifted his arms.

“You know what?” Aaron stepped backwards, with a mischievous smile on his face. “I reckon I prefer you this way.”

“Always knew you only wanted me for my body,” Robert laughed. “But seriously, it’s cold. Give it.”

When Robert reached for his shirt, however, Aaron stepped away again. He continued to do this, playfully stopping then moving away as Robert tried to get his shirt back, until they faced each other on opposite sides of the dining table.

“This is childish,” Robert said, fighting a smile.

“Fine, then,” Aaron said, walking out. “If ya don’t want it.”

When Robert sped after him, Aaron still alluded him as he ran through to the living area. After running to catch him around the sofa, Robert finally caught up with Aaron after a few circuits around the room and they both lost their balance, falling onto the sofa, messily.

“Got ya,” Robert said, moving himself on top of Aaron and pinning his arms above his head, as they both fought to catch their breath.

“Yeah but. Didn’t get your-“

Robert interrupted by planting his lips on his. The kiss was quickly interrupted as they both laughed against each other.

“That’s not what I want,” Robert growled. He moved his hands to Aaron’s shirt, then below it, stroking his hands up his torso while kissing him.

“Ugh,” Robert said, after attempting to remove the shirt, pulling away and sitting back up. “These bloody hoodies –” he said pulling Aaron up so he was sitting against him. “-are the bane –” He roughly pulled Aaron’s hoody from his shoulders. “-of my life.” He emphasized his point by throwing it across the room.

“You’re such an ass,” Aaron laughed, leaning up to kiss Robert, hard, with his hand on the back of his neck. As they grew more passionate, breathing heavily and touching and feeling each other all over, they only pulled apart so Robert could rip off Aaron’s black t-shirt. Then Robert pushed him back down with a low chuckle.

“This’ll sound stupid but,” Aaron swallowed and stroked his hand down Robert’s chest. “I’m glad you’re all mine.”

“That’s not stupid,” Robert smiled. “Just very, very cheesy. But I love it.” He punctuated with a kiss.

“I think you mean,” Aaron frowned. “You love…”

“You.” Robert said. “I love you, _including_ your cheesiness.”

“Good.” Aaron said, his hand moving down to Robert’s trousers. As Robert bit his lip expectantly, Aaron suddenly pulled away and sat up on his elbows.

“We shouldn’t, not here.” Aaron said, smiling at Robert’s childishly disappointed face.

“You used to be a lot more spur of the moment,” Robert sighed as he awkwardly stepped off the sofa with reluctance.

“Yeah, well,” Aaron got up and stroked his hands around Robert’s bare waist, pulling him closer. “D’ya want a quickie on a tiny sofa, or d’ya want to spend the morning with me? Upstairs, alone?”

“Hmm.” Robert pretended to mull it over.

“C’mon,” Aaron shoved him playfully and sped to the door. “Last one there’s a – a bottom.”

“Hey,” Robert ran after him. “Since when is that how we decide these things?!”

As they ran upstairs, Aaron’s phone was left to vibrate on the kitchen table. Aaron didn’t have to explain his lateness (finally leaving in the mid-afternoon) with the clothes strewn across the living room and Robert still exhausted in bed.


End file.
